


I can't tell you enough about cinnamon

by colazitron



Series: prompted [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Matteo, David, and some mistletoe. What could this possibly lead to?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: prompted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/629786
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	I can't tell you enough about cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).

> **A/N:** The other day I asked for cute Matteo/David prompts because I wanted to write cute things but then I happened and life happened and this took me days to write. But! We're here now.
> 
> I hope you like it!

They’re an affectionate bunch when sober, but when drunk? All bets are off.

To illustrate: Matteo’s pretty sure he’s currently got at least three different colours of lipstick stuck to his face in various places between his cheeks and lips, and that’s just because whatever might have stuck to his lips has rubbed off on the rim of his mug (and the backs of his hands).

They barely need an excuse to show affection, yet Hans has hung mistletoe from every doorway in the flatshare for this “Friend-mas” celebration, and as Matteo knew would happen, all their friends are delighted by it and sharing their affections freely. To say the least.

Basically, he doesn’t blame David for the slightly wide-eyed look with which he observes the whole spectacle. He’s only been part of their group for a few months and hasn’t yet had many opportunities to observe the whole pack crammed together in a flat too small for this many people who all think the solution to this problem is to just pile on top of each other.

But to say that Matteo’s heart isn’t pounding a little in his chest, that he’s not waiting for David’s judgement of all this chaos, of his friends, his _ found family _ with slightly bated breath would be a lie.

And it’s dumb, Matteo knows that. David is a friend, and he’s probably not going to run away just because they’re all a little overly affectionate. He’s not even Matteo’s friend, first and foremost - or at least it wasn’t Matteo who brought him into the group. It was Sara, ironically enough, who met David through a student film project he’d been directing and she’d been cast in.

It’s just that Matteo and David really hit it off, in a way Matteo hasn’t hit it off with anyone since… well, maybe ever. Or maybe Jonas, but Matteo doesn’t think it really counts as the same thing when you’re both six years old.

It definitely counts with David, who’s clever and funny and sweet and just dorky enough that the fact that he’s also ridiculously handsome isn’t too intimidating. Or maybe it’s just that Matteo forgets all about how very far out of his league David is when they’re together because everything with him feels… easy. Even when Matteo feels like his insides are melting in a hot panic because he’s made a fool of himself one way or another, David never laughs _ at _ him. Never cruelly.

Matteo’s pretty sure he’s not the only one who’s been putting out flirty feelers either. For one, he’s pretty sure David wouldn’t continue to hang out with him - especially one on one - just out of pity. And for another, there’s the way he looks at Matteo sometimes. Sometimes it’s full of fondness, making Matteo smile back and feel his teeth ache with sweetness. Sometimes there’s even a little bit of awe there, and Matteo never knows what to do with those moments, though they leave him glowing with pride, feeling himself puff up like a peacock, wanting to find other ways to impress David, even when he’s never quite sure what it was that did it in the first place. Matteo doesn’t consider himself a very impressive person.

But then, especially, there’s the way David looks at Matteo like he can see right through Matteo’s clothes to the pale skin underneath and now he’s just itching to touch. Or like he very badly wants to, at least.

So it’s kind of important to Matteo, that David not be too weirded out by these amicable displays of affection. By the lipstick on Matteo’s face. By the way Jonas keeps ruffling his hair every time he’s close enough to do so.

“Your friends are…a lot,” David says.

Matteo takes a sip of the mulled wine that’s gone lukewarm in his mug, buying time before he looks over at David.

David still looks a little like a rabbit transfixed by a snake, but he also looks like he’s considering whether the snake might not swallow him whole after all.

Matteo makes himself grin at him, loosens the tense line of his shoulders.

“Yeah, they are,” he agrees. “But only if you’ve consented.”

David’s eyes come back from the crowd to Matteo, shifting his body against the wall they’re leaning against so he can look at him more easily.

“My, my, then what does the state of your face tell me about you?” he teases.

Matteo laughs. “That I’m a very lovable person, of course.”

David laughs too, but then his smile softens into that sweet fondness again.

“You are,” he agrees and reaches out to wipe a thumb over Matteo’s cheekbone, rubbing some of the lipstick there off, and then adds, “I’ve… never had friends like these.”

David’s told them bits and pieces about how shitty most of his school days were, and Matteo always feels himself ache for him. He wishes he could reach into the past and wipe out all the hurt that David suffered, but since he can’t he hopes that David knows that he can have friends like these now. That he _ has _ friends like these. That these _ are _ his friends.

“Well, you can’t give them back now,” Matteo says. “They’re non-refundable.”

David laughs again.

“Guess I’m stuck with all of you, then.”

“Guess you are,” Matteo echoes.

They grin at each other for a few heartbeats, before David looks down at his own mug of mulled wine.

“Oh, I’m out,” he says and then looks up again, grinning sheepishly. “I didn’t even notice I finished it.”

“Well, we can’t have that. Hans would have my head if he found out I left a guest without a drink! We’ll have to get you a refill!” Matteo announces, somewhat dramatically. It pays off, because David laughs and then sweeps his arm out in a grand gesture, accidentally bumping into Sam’s back as she dances by.

“Oops,” David says, but she only beams at them over her shoulder and blows them kisses before shimmying her way after Amira, who’s leading her seemingly towards the couch, where Mia and Kiki are already sitting and chatting about something or other.

“After you,” Matteo says then and mock bows at David, gesturing a little more carefully towards the kitchen.

David bows at him back and then turns to make his way to the kitchen.

They don’t get further than a couple steps before they’re stopped by Hans coming the other way, screeching at them to halt and grabbing both of their sleeves.

“Mistletoe, little doves,” he says and then plants a kiss on either of their cheeks before they can react.

Matteo huffs a laugh, but looks over to check David’s reaction. David’s fingers are very lightly touching his cheek, and he’s got a surprised look on his face, but he’s still smiling.

“Well, go on,” Hans says, gesturing between them impatiently.

“Oh, David doesn’t do this sort of thing,” Leonie pipes up from where she’s leaning just inside the hallway, talking to Sara. She’s smiling at them, head cocked and eyes twinkling like she knows something about David other people don’t, and Matteo does his best to be the biggest person he can be and not feel any kind of jealousy-adjacent emotions at the implication.

Before he can list all the reasons why it would be utterly silly to feel anything like that in his head, David shrugs and says, “I might give it a go.”

And then he ducks in close and presses his mouth to Matteo’s.

It’s not just a smacking peck either, not one of those kisses that left lipstick prints on Matteo’s cheeks. It’s a proper kiss. It’s David’s momentum falling away as soon as their lips touch, the kiss gentle and sweet in a way that Matteo’s brain struggles to keep up with, the room and people around them falling away because they’re just not worth his attention right now.

He kisses David back, because that doesn’t require all that much brain function, but all other thoughts get stuck somewhere on, “David is-- lips--- soft-- a kiss??”

Hours, seconds later David breaks the kiss but takes just a heartbeat to stay close, leaning his forehead against Matteo’s. Matteo’s breath catches at the feeling of David’s breath on his lips and he’s pretty sure David could hear. He just hopes he’s not being too obvious about it, even though all his friends probably already know that he’s maybe kind of … _ crushing _ on David.

David beams when he takes a step back, grin lopsided and a little mischievous, his eyes still fixed on Matteo’s. “There. That wasn’t so bad. Didn’t even burst into flames or anything.”

Matteo huffs a tiny laugh, but it’s lost in the general laughter and even a whoop that Matteo is pretty sure came from Carlos.

The world clicks back into place. The music and conversation go on as normal and David wiggles his empty mug at Matteo before he turns around to let him know he’s getting himself a refill, vanishing around the corner through the doorway to the kitchen.

That-- no. That’s not where this is going to end.

Matteo moves before consciously deciding to, heart pounding in his chest so loudly it feels like it’s about to jump out of his throat. So long as he gets close enough to David to make him swallow it instead, that might be alright.

David’s by the stove, carefully setting the lid of the large mulled wine pot down and reaching for the ladle when Matteo walks in. He looks up, and it’s only now that Matteo sees the flicker of vulnerability on his face, the way all his features rearrange into something much more careful now that they are without an immediate audience.

Matteo’s heart thunders and sparks, giddy excitement crackling through his veins because suddenly he _ gets _ it.

“Not so bad?” he asks, hears the thrill in his voice, knows his cheeks are a little puffy with a grin he can’t suppress.

David jerks his chin up, squares his shoulders. “Not so bad,” he repeats.

Matteo grabs the mug from his hand and sets it down on the counter, watching David’s gaze follow it and then crowding him back until David bumps into the edge of their table, scrambling to reach behind himself to hold on to it as his eyes flick back up to lock with Matteo’s.

“I think you meant ‘the best’,” Matteo teases, can’t help the way his voice drops in register, low and intimate as he leans in closer, intent unmistakeable.

“Not sure I did,” David challenges, but his eyes are already half-lidded and looking at Matteo’s mouth.

Matteo takes a breath and grabs David by the back of his neck, pulls him into another kiss that David doesn’t need coaxing into, meeting Matteo halfway. His lips are still soft, still gentle, but this time he doesn’t pull away and Matteo has the time to categorise all the little things.

The way David smiles into Matteo’s mouth every time their lips separate to adjust. The way he tastes just faintly of oranges and cinnamon and red wine. The softness of his hair at the back of his neck that Matteo buries his fingers in. The sweetness of David’s fingertips tracing the shell of Matteo’s ear when he reaches up to hold Matteo’s face.

“Stay,” Matteo whispers in between kisses, lips quickly beginning to buzz with the faint scratch of David’s stubble.

David kisses him again, draws Matteo's tongue out of his mouth and into his own before he answers, and even then it’s only a questioning, hummed, “Hm?”

“Later, when everybody leaves,” Matteo says, peppering kisses along the line of David’s jaw, sliding his hands down along David’s back to pull him closer, into a tight hug. “Stay.”

David wraps his own arms around Matteo after only a moment’s hesitation, slotting his head into the curve of Matteo’s shoulder and neck, hugging him back. There’s music playing in the other room, their friends chatting and laughing, but they stay like this; safe, warm, close. The kitchen smells of cookies and mulled wine, but David smells of his cologne, spicy and dark.

Matteo pushes his nose closer, nuzzles into the side of David’s neck and makes him giggle and flinch away, ticklish as ever. As if to apologise for it he runs his fingers over the shell of Matteo’s ear again and then pulls away just enough to kiss him again, foreheads pressed together and fingers tangling in Matteo’s own hair now.

Matteo likes him so much, smiles against his lips and takes another kiss.

He can feel the way David smiles back, doesn’t even have to open his eyes to try and make it out.

“Okay,” David says. “I’ll stay.”

**The End**


End file.
